


satisfaction in the spite

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x01, Episode: s03e01 Wanheda Part 1, F/F, Roan's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Roan has been following Wanheda for weeks. He finds her in a small trading hut, deep in the woods. Heda may be paying him, but that doesn't mean he has to be a good little dog and run straight home.





	satisfaction in the spite

Roan has been chasing Wanheda for too long. He's lost the blood trail and litter markings after the blood went dry and the wind had picked up. He also suspects that his prey had started to carry her own at some point, leaving nothing to track. Following it as far as he can brings him just barely within sight of a structure. They are deeper in the woods than your average traveler would attempt. As he gets closer, he notices the travel in the dirt and the wares about. It's a trading hut.

He doesn't quite catch a look at the young woman's face as he walks in. She has turned around, picking up a ware and examining it. The shopkeeper calls out to him, once, twice, before he turns away from the customer in the back. A coincidence that a young woman with the same build as Wanheda is in this secluded shop, Roan does not believe.

He places the drawing on the table and asks the shopkeeper, “Have you seen this woman?”

“That's not an exact likeness.”

A surge of energy spikes in Roan, a predator drawing in on it's prey. “Then you have seen her?”

To her credit, the blonde does not break eye contact as she says, “She was here two days ago. That's how I got this.”

She's motioning to her bracelet, but Roan is thinking. The blood trail can not have been two days old and he can see the litter just at the edge of the back room. Anger swirls in place of the excitement. The woman is not as compliant as he'd hoped. He narrows his eyes.

“Said she was going north, following Eden's Pass.”

The _joka_ next to him barks. “Ice Nation. We have to hurry.”

“Thank you,” he offers the shopkeeper, “You've been more helpful than you can imagine.”

He turns to walk out and glances back, just in time to see her. Wanheda jerks her head downward, but it is too late. As they leave the hut, Roan feels that spike of adrenaline again. It's been a long time coming and he is so close to his freedom.

He tells the men-for-hire to leave. Heda knows he is the most capable of them, has put him in charge, but is still desperate enough to hire idiots as well as dangle his freedom before him. They hesitate but ultimately listen. Roan circles around back and sits down by the window. The women are talking about wounds and it is quite intimate for just a shopkeeper and customer. 

It is not long before the intimate moment grows. He hears the guttural moans, the squeak of the bed frame, and the thump as it hits the wall. He wonders if this is related to the hunger with which Heda searches for Wanheda. This makes him decide to wait until morning to apprehend her. The Azgeda in him finds satisfaction in the spite.

A startled gasp has Roan coming alert. A few hours have passed since all sounds died down. It's silent enough that he hears fabric moving and decides he had better be waiting for Wanheda, just in case. He watches her walk out the door and ducks just out of sight. She looks conflicted, hesitates. His spite was well placed, it seems. He readies his knife as she starts moving again. Roan has caught his prey.

“Hello, Wanheda.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a beta! I've got a Legends of Tomorrow/Arrow Nyssara fic planned that I could use some input on. If anyone is interested, let me know! Love you guys! <3


End file.
